The use of head support cushions is well-known in the art. Examples of such head support cushions are: U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,674 (Darling); U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,962 (Sheasby); U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,802 (Myers); U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,282 (Lowery et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,181 (Eischen, Sr.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,376 (Bond); U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,801 (Cloward); U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,854 (Finkelstein); U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,306 (Nakaji); U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,050 (Zajas et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,632 (Cotroneo); U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,546 (Danis); U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,184 (Kofoed); U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,848 (Kelly); U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,797 (Shafer); U.S. Pat. No. D416,428 (Jackson) and U.S. Pat. No. D420,845 (Rumage).
However, none of the above teach or suggest an apparatus that can be used for a variety of head positions without the need to introduce an new or external member, or whereby a portion of the apparatus can be formed to provide a support for a different head position.
Therefore, there remains a need for a head support for a user in a lying position, either face-up, face down or on the side and which includes body support members that can be manipulated to form a chest support, a neck support or a portion of the head support.